Talk:Parrying Skill
Ranger? Ranger is not included in the list of jobs and their skill at parrying. So i was wondering if ranger can in fact parry on it's own, i know i have done it with /nin sub. Also can it skill up on it? Ranged Attack I'm changing the note about parry during ranged attack as while skilling up my Archery with SAM, I have had countless parries during ranged attacks. Thus it is confirmed that you can parry during a ranged attack, however u parry with your main weapon not the ranged weapon, and the animation is messed up. For example my great katana would appear out the side of my hand while still in the ranged attack stance and spinning slowly. As long as you are facing an engaged auto attack target you can parry an attack. --Kariudo 18:13, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm... this is what I created because there was nothing linked from the skill on the thief class page. Apparently there was already a Parrying_Skill page. I'll be glad to combine the two tables and place the proper link on the class pages. Just let me know what you'd like me to do. I'm assuming most of this data is from the http://mysterytour.web.infoseek.co.jp/ffxi/us/index.html site... (I created this table from data on the WIKI only). Yeah Some pages are all over...always good to combine and clean up ^_^ I got my information on the parrying skills mainly from http://virage.org/ffxi-skill.html. I think i gave them credit on the category:Combat Skills page, but if you think we should add it to the parrying page as well thats fine. And if you have other references to these skills, feel free to double check and compare them to the wiki info. And...maybe it would be better to move the info from the Skill page to the Parrying page? I think the evasion stuff is in the article Evasion, and not evasion skill. So it would just add to some consistency...I dunno, just a thought. ^_^ I think the whole Parrying vs Parrying Skill thing was my fault, hehe. Feel free to fix it up though, halfelf! And...you're not Tanis halfelf are you...? :-P Rixie Halfelf I'll go ahead then and move all the info to Parrying, then fix the links on the linked pages. I actually predate Tanis... I chose my namesake for Elrond, son of Eärendil and Elwing... 1halfelf impossible to skill up I got 135 parry skill, been in crawlers as 75 war/37 pld using earth staff in attempt to skill up parry on those helpless blazer beetles. 5 hours, only 4 skillups, and parry has kicked in at least twice per beetle. -- Ayrlie try to fine a mandy at around the same level as the beetle, they've always been killer for parry skill for me. And shield actually. --Chrisjander 23:40, 18 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I found while fighting Lesser Colibri and Colibri in EXP parties as PLD/WAR that both parrying and shield skills rose fantastically. Parrying went up around 30 levels and shield managed to cap briefly. --Vuclutout 08:24, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Can you parry while not engaged and do you have to be facing the enemy I am wondering if you can parry while not engaged and do you have to be facing the enemy to parry? Someone said they seen their character parry while unengaged. Petco 09:01, 4 May 2007 (CDT) : Parrying can only activate when: A) Engaged with an enemy, B) Evasion check failed, and C) Attack comes from within view (front side, ~60 degree). All three conditions must be met before Parrying is possible. Note that the player doesn't have to be in the attacker's view; it's possible to get parry skill up from physical AoE attacks. Source (JP) --Itazura 22:52, 11 August 2007 (CDT) : I just confirmed those requirements, adding them to the main page. --SamojDaCat 20:20, 20 January 2008 (CDT) AoE... Evasion vs. Parrying I've seen myself getting skill ups while evading an AoE Attack... you know this short "Player evades." message after an AoE... so my question is: What doeas affect AoE-Dodging more Evasion, or Parrying, or both? I've never got a Evasion skill up while evading an AoE (and now it's capped I can't check it anymore). --Haitani 14:13, 9 May 2007 (CDT) As I understand, any time the game says " evades." it's from the actual Evasion skill. Parry shoots the message of " parries the attack with their weapon." I would guess that AOE evading is no different, though status-only AOEs could probably have a lot to do with resists as well. I ended up evading Dream Flower while Barsleepra was on me as my WHM in Kazham's far jungles, and I had loaded down with Dark resist. I think I had about +14 or so at the time. A tad on the uncommon side to evade it, but it happened often enough that I didn't think it a coincidence. --Feauce 10:49, 18 June 2007 (EDT) I play using the Japanese client, and the message is the same for me, whether I evade an attack or parry it. Some AoE attacks can definitely be parried, as I've received parry skillup from them in the past. When I did so, I received the same message that I would normally receive when evading an attack of any type, and the only way I knew that I parried it were the +0.4 parry skill message and the parry animation. Mileage may vary as to what the message looks like on the clients for other languages, but certain physical-based AoE attacks can definitely be parried. -- Nyiri 23:45, 03 Aug 2007 (JST) I've uploaded Media:Windshear_Parry.png as evidence. During this fight, hate was strongly on my charmed Soldier Pephedro... when the Puk used Windshear, two things happened: it wiped my Blink spell (which happens even if an AoE is parried), and I parried it, resulting in the +0.4 parry skill. -- Nyiri 00:00, 04 Aug 2007 (JST) 2 handed weapons = better parry rate? Many people seem to say that they notice better parry rates with 2 handed weapons, anyone know if this is true? Petco 18:03, 6 August 2007 (CDT) It seems that certain 2-Handed weapons get a bonus to parry rate, those beings: Staves, Scythes, and Polearms.Kaslo Essex 11:46, 29 October 2007 (CDT) COR has A+ Parrying? Can anyone confirm COR has A+ Parrying? The site I normally use says it's 'A' instead. (Which is 'A-' in NA players' terminology.) Um, I'm not sure which site you're using, but it's a well known fact that Corsairs have A+ parrying. I can't confirm personally, nor can any other CORs I imagine (because who would have capped Parry on COR?), but it's true. FreeLance FoX 11:19, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ----It has been confirmed that Corsair DOES NOT have an A+ in Parry. It shares the A- ranking with Samurai, Ninja, and Thief. I believe people assumed it early without actually capping it since it takes a lifetime to get to 269 parry skill. I know I've done it. Now I'm at 340 Parry skill on my Ninja on my way to 389...And it's gonna take forever! Een COR75/NIN37 Parry skill 163/269. Haven't put the merits in parry yet but going to do so soon. FreeLance Fox, I would have capped parry on COR. It's just taking a looooooong time. Parry is my favorite skill. I just wish SE gave more love to parry as they do to evasion. --Huev 12:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The site I used is the site I provided the link for. (That JP site also the source for this site, which is used by many NA players.) How would you know A+ rating to be true if you can't confirm it? --Itazura 19:36, 9 September 2007 (CDT) "Formula"?! Can anyone cite a source for this: "Formula seems to be parry skill/100. For example if you have 200 parry skill, you have a 2% of chance."? This shows approx. 15%+ parrying at base skill of 230, meaning somehow its author needed 1500 skill total, or 1370 skill in equipment if that "formula" is correct. Until there's a citation to testing, I'd say the "formula" is nonsense. --FFXI-Itazura 14:44, 29 January 2008 (UTC) --FFXI-Itazura 14:44, 29 January 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, I don't think it's a flat chance to parry based "solely" on parry skill(like .125% per parry skill like the article says). I think chance of Parry has to do with: 1. Player Level. 2. Monster Level. 3. Parry Skill. I've seen myself parry a lot at low levels, almost as much as evasion(this is with capped evasion/parry). So I don't think the chance of Parrying has to do with parry skill "alone", I think level has to do with it or maybe other stats. Petco 16:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Parrying Weapon Skills? While I was fighting Colibri, I noticed my parry skill went up when it used Pecking Flurry on me(Pecking Flurry missed). There was no other text indicating I parried. I just wanted to point this out since the main page doesn't say anything about being able to parry weapon skills, if you can parry weapon skills then there should be a note on the main article. Petco 19:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :*I'm not 100% on this but maybe this is something to do with Pecking Flurry perhaps being a multi-hit attack. Could you have parried one of the attacks and the attack been classed as "missed"? ::I can confirm getting a parrying skill up from a weapon skill. In my case it was Hell Slash, a single-hit weapon skill. --Wagner17 08:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Just parried Grand Slam from a Gigas in Xarcabard, it showed in the chatlog as "misses Taruzard", but it gave me a parry skill up, and all it's other attacks hit me for 0 (Stoneskin) --Taruzard 13:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Theoretical Formula I know it may sound stupid of me to think I may have the formula for determining Parry to the most accurate level. I feel the Parry Skill x .125 = Parry Base Chance (In a percentage) is indeed correct. However, there is something missing. Currently, it is believed that Agility assists defensive skills, such as Parry, Evasion, Shield, and Guard, and I believe this is indeed correct. Based on what I have seen, despite the skill and AGI being consistant, there is a clear difference between the activation of parry on certain enemies over other enemies. Based on this, there is definately a check being done, and I believe it's (Agi vs Dex). So now, we have (Parry skill x .125) + (Player Agi - Enemy Dex). But I don't believe that the values are so perfect. I believe that the difference created by the Agi vs Dex check generates additional skill. (Parry Skill x .125) + (Agi - Enemy Dex x .125) But there is still another difference to be made. It's very clear to anyone who solos: Your activation of these skills is far higher against weaker enemies than stronger ones. Based on this, it's clear it's no longer a simple Agi vs Dex check. There must be an enemy level correlation. To what extent this correlation is, I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet it ranges something like this: Too Weak: 1.4, Easy Prey: 1.25, Decent Challenge: 1.1, Even Match: .95, Tough: .8, Very Tough: .65, Incredibly Tough: .4, Impossible to Gauge: .25 These are, of course, purely out of no where. It's the only determination that I can make at the current time, and these are by no means accurate, but let's assume they are, for a moment. I feel these are Multipliers. {(Parry Skill x .125) + (Agi - Enemy Dex x .125)} x Check Value Let's run a quick test. Assume 276 Skill (A+ Parry), Player AGI of 80, and Enemy Dex of 72, and an even match enemy 276 x .125 = 34.5% ; 80 - 72 = 8 x .125 = 1% ; 34.5 + 1 = 35.5% ; 35.5 x .95 = 33.725% In the end, that means, against an Even Match Foe, the player has a 33.725% chance to Parry. More testing would be needed to test this formula, but I feel I am onto something, and highly encourage players to test this for themselves. Obviously, there are issues with a formula like this. I.E: We can't figure out what the enemy Dex is, and the Check Values are far from perfect, but I think it's something we can't rule out, and if I am right, in terms of structure, it means that all currently unknown formulas are based on this structure. Starlight 23:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Removed from the main page I took the following line out of the article. "Preliminary tests show that the activation rate increases by about 0.125% per Parrying Skill level." There is no way this can be correct. If it were a Red Mage with capped skill would parry 25% of the time. The person posting above me has the right idea. There must be a level correction and/or some sort of agi vs. dex check. It is just not possible that it is a straight percentage based on skill. I would encourage people to continue testing, but its not a good idea to put unsubstantiated or incorrect claims in the main article. Drjohn 04:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Recent change to parry from version update? I have no way of knowing exactly when this change was made, but I've been receiving parrying skill ups even when getting hit. I've been playing as THF/MNK on a mule with very low skill fighting mostly mandies and goblins. From level 20 to 25 my parry has increased from 30 to 66 (literally went up 4 levels as I've been writing this) with few successful parries. Can anyone else confirm this since I can't take a screenshot? Also, has anyone experienced this with higher levels of parry since the 8/6/2013 update?--Weapons Grade (talk) 19:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) That change was made more than a year ago I think. Both parrying and guarding can now skill up even when the skill doesn't activate, like evasion.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 02:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC)